


[podfic of] Celestial

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Life was funny and eventually Peter had been drawn back to his home planet thanks to some jackass who thought harvesting humans for their skin was a good plan.First off, humans made terrible leather and then there was the whole killing people thing that was immoral and all that. So he and his current band of merry idiots set off to find the perpetrator to get them to cut that shit out and eventually it led to earth. It was hardly surprising but that didn’t mean Peter had to like it.Minor GoTG2 Spoilers It isn't anything huge, but be cautious if you haven't seen it yet.





	[podfic of] Celestial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celestial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861407) by [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease). 



Title: Celestial

Fandoms: Guardians of the Galaxy, Iron man, MCU

pairing: Peter Quill/ Tony Stark

Author: TenSpencerRiedPlease

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Rose

time: 28:55

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/celestial.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
